


Banana Bonanza

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, buckles and farrah, juice bar worker steve, long suffering wing man robin, using yoga stretches as a form of flirting, workin the juice bar, yoga instructor billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Steve likes his job working the juice bar at the gym, but the new yoga instructor is making it hard to concentrate.





	Banana Bonanza

Working at a gym had its perks; free classes, discount at the juice and snack bar, flexible hours. Overall, Steve liked it a lot. It was the perfect job for a college student. He had classes until two and then worked from three until closing and, since it was usually pretty slow come six or seven, he had plenty of time to study and get his homework going. 

“Hey, Dingus, wanna make that blueberry blitz?” Robin asked, busy ringing up the next person in line. 

“You got it, Buckles,” Steve said, closing his text book and heading over to the blender. He measured out a cup of blueberries and dumped them in, frowning when he saw they were out of kale. “Think you could juice me some more kale once the line is down?” 

“Lines down,” she said, voice close enough to make Steve jump. “Anything interesting in the exciting world of microbiology?” Robin asked, hip checking Steve to the side to get to the smaller juicer and filling to the brim with kale. 

“It’s nutrition today,” Steve told her. “Professor has been teasing a pop quiz. It’s got all of us on edge,” he explained, pouring the smoothie into a plastic cup with Juice and Go plastered on the side in obnoxious bright orange letters. He turned to the woman who had ordered it with a smile on his face. “One blueberry blitz. Have a nice day!”

The woman accepted it, taking a grateful swig as she staggered off toward the locker room. Yeah, Steve got that. He felt the same way after a workout. Which was perhaps why, despite working at a gym, he made a point to avoid working out like the plague.

Steve had just turned back round to help Robin with the other two smoothies when the bell on the counter dinged, signaling another customer. Assuming Robin would handle it, Steve kept started scooping mango into the blender. 

“Uh, think this one’s for you, Farrah,” Robin muttered, giving him a pointed look. A look that Steve knew all too well. A look that could only mean there was one person standing at the counter waiting for a smoothie. 

Billy Hargrove.

Steve wiped his hands on his apron, resisted the urge to fix his hair, and turned to face the customer who was, indeed, Billy Hargrove. 

It was a well known fact at the gym that Billy was the hottest thing to ever walk through the front door. Hell, he was probably the hottest thing to walk through any front door in Hawkins, Indianna. He was blonde, built, and beautiful. All tan skin and perfect curls that he wore back in a loose braid when he taught his classes. A strong jawline, dusted with stubble and god, the bow of his pretty pink lips. Needless to stay, Steve had it bad the second the other boy got hired as Hawkins Gym’s newest yoga instructor.

Billy was leaning with both hands on the counter, head cocked to the side as he perused the menu, like he didn’t get the same smoothie every goddamn time. 

“What can I get for you?” Steve asked, taking advantage of Billy’s focus on the menu and giving the boy a slow up down. He was wearing a loose fitting black tank and a pair of tiny red shorts, his hair wet from the showers and dripping a little on the counter.

Billy turned his gaze on Steve, tucking a few curls behind his ear. 

“Don’t suppose you’re on the menu, pretty boy?” he asked, arching a brow and grinning at Steve lasciviously. 

Steve blushed bright red. It was always like that with Billy. He was a shameless flirt, but Steve didn’t read too much into it. Billy was like that with everyone. He liked attention and the people of Hawkins liked to give it. If the fact that Billy’s classes were mostly filled with PTA Moms and just about every single woman in Hawkins was anything to go on, Billy had no shortage of people to lavish attention on him. So why the hell did he bother flirting with Steve?

“Afraid not,” Steve said, keeping his voice carefully neutral and ignoring the snort he caught from Robin. 

Billy looked him up and down and shrugged. 

“Shame. Well, guess I’ll settle for a banana bonanza,” Billy said, handing over his member card for Steve to swipe and yeah, Steve knew that’s what was coming. Billy  _ always _ ordered a banana bonanza. 

Steve swiped the card, almost dropping it in surprise when he handed it back to Billy and their fingers brushed. God, he felt like he was back in high school with a dumb crush on someone totally unattainable. He remembered what it was like when he first asked Nancy out. How she’d turned him down because she thought he was teasing. How he’d had to work extra hard to get her to realize he actually liked her. It was exhausting. Worth it, even if it didn’t end up all that well, but completely exhausting. Steve would be happy to never crush that hard again. But then Billy had shown up and it was, shows over folks! 

A drop of water slid down Billy’s cheek and Steve followed it all the way as it dripped down the curve of Billy’s neck. It wasn’t until the other boy cleared his throat that he realized he’d been staring. 

“Oh, I’ll just make that smoothie real qui--

“Already on it,” Robin said, throwing Steve a wink over her shoulder that Steve prayed Billy didn’t notice. It’s fine. Steve was gonna have to kill Robin later which sucked cause she was his best friend, but it was either that or Billy find out about his dumb crush so-

“Man, I’m sore,” Billy grunted, rolling his shoulder and wincing. 

“Rough class?” Steve asked, biting his bottom lip when Billy stretched his arm behind his head, the hem of his tank riding up to expose a strip of tanned skin. Even a tiny peek at Billy’s stupidly toned abs had Steve’s shorts feeling just a little tighter than they should be. 

“Yeah. Was teaching a new pose, uh, Standing Bow-Pulling,” Billy said, grabbing hold of his ankle and pulling his leg up behind him, his free arm stretched out in front of him as he leaned forward. He held it for a second, taking a slow breath in and out before letting it drop. “Think I might have over stretched a little.”

“R-right,” Steve stammered, his mouth dry. 

“Maybe if I just,” Billy spread his legs, bowing all the way down until his head touched the floor, his hands locked around his ankles, his ass directly in Steve’s line of vision. Oh. Holy. Jesus. Steve thanked every god he could think of that he was behind the counter so Billy couldn’t see the effect his stretching was having on him. 

Billy came out of the pose slowly, looking a little more relaxed when he leaned against the counter again, smiling at Steve. 

“Much better,” he said. 

“Good,” Steve said dumbly, busying himself by wiping down the counter. 

Billy’s eyes were hooded, full of something Steve didn’t dare put a name to. 

“You should drop by my class,” Billy said suddenly, like he’d only just thought of it. 

“Oh, uh, I’m not really...I don’t know much about yoga,” Steve stuttered, fidgeting with the dish rag in his hand. 

“ _ Hot  _ yoga,” Billy corrected, leaning into Steve’s space, his tongue between his teeth. 

“Here’s your smoothie. Sorry it took so long. Had to go out back to get more bananas,” Robin said, appearing at Steve’s side and sliding the smoothie over to Billy. 

Billy’s eyes flickered to Robin for a moment as he took the smoothie, giving her a polite nod before he turned his gaze back on Steve. 

“Think about it,” he murmured, reaching out and giving Steve’s apron strap a tug. “It will be the work out of your life.”

Steve’s jaw dropped as Billy gave him one last smirk before turning on his heel and sauntering out of the gym. What the hell just happened? 

“Call me crazy, Stevo, but I’m pretty sure he just propositioned you,” Robin said, ruffling Steve’s hair as she slid past him to count the cash drawer. 

“But...But not seriously right? I mean, he’s like that with everyone,” Steve reasoned, wiping the same spot on the counter again. 

“I mean, the guy’s a flirt, but I’m pretty sure he wants to eat you for breakfast,” Robin told him, pausing in her cash count to laugh. “Oh my god, remember that time--

“Yes. I remember,” Steve huffed, cutting her off. It was one of Steve’s most embarrassing interactions with Billy and he wasn’t likely to forget it anytime soon. 

_ “So, you see the new yoga instructor?” Robin asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  _

_ Steve rolled his eyes.  _

_ “Yeah, I saw him. And?”  _

_ “Don’t try to play it cool. It doesn’t suit you,” Robin sighed. “He’s sex on legs and you know it.” _

_ Steve opened his mouth to retort when said yoga instructor strolled up to the counter, an easy smile on his face as he ordered a banana bonanza.  _

_ Robin rang him up as Steve started his smoothie. He snuck a glance over his shoulder after he dumped in all the ingredients, breath catching when Billy muttered something about it being too hot and yanked his shirt off over his head. When Billy caught his eye Steve jumped and, in his haste to look like he was busy making the smoothie and not oggling Billy’s naked chest, he forgot to put the cover on the blender before he his puree.  _

_ As a result, he got covered in bright yellow smoothie. _

_ Both Robin and Billy laughed their asses off.  _

_ Steve called it an early day and holed up in his room, hoping the floor would open up and swallow him whole.  _

XXXX

Steve glared at his text book, reading the same passage over and over again. He was having trouble focusing and, as usual, it was all Billy’s fault. 

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Robin asked when Steve slammed his book shut. 

“Nothing,” Steve grumbled. 

Robin sighed, pouring the smoothie she’d just made into two cups and handing one to Steve. Mango madness. His favorite. He smiled and took a long sip. 

“Thanks Ro. Sorry. Think I’m just tired,” Steve said, which was technically true. But he was antsy. Agitated. He had been for a week or two now. 

“You need to get laid,” Robin said suddenly. 

Steve almost dropped his smoothie in shock. 

“What the hell does--I-I mean, that’s not even--

“Steve. As your best friend, it’s my job to tell you these things. You’ve been frustrated and grumpy for weeks now and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out why,” Robin said, putting her hands on Steve’s shoulders and looking at him seriously. “Do yourself a favor and ride Billy’s dick into the sunset.”

Steve laughed, giving Robin a playful push and shaking his head. 

“Thanks for the advice, but--

“Seriously, Steve. When he came over here in that crop top, which I know is what’s got you all frustrated today, you drooled so much I thought I was gonna have to mop,” Robin said dryly and Steve knew she was being dramatic but...it’s not like she was entirely off base. 

“Oh, you’ll have to close up on your own tonight. My professor is taking my class to the orchestra so we can, and I quote, get a good look at the future most of us will never have.”

Steve nodded, his thoughts elsewhere as he mulled over Robin’s suggestion. He needed to get laid, that much was true. But the real question was, was Billy’s offer legit?

XXXX

It was a little after nine by the time Steve made it into the locker room. Closing always took longer when it was only one person. 

He undid the ties of his apron, flinching when the door opened to reveal a very sweaty Billy Hargrove, who looked equally as surprised to see Steve. 

“Still here?” Billy asked, ambling up to his locker and reaching in to grab a towel, running it through his hair before draping it around his neck. 

“Yeah. Just finished closing. What are you still doing here?” Steve asked, hanging his apron in his locker. 

“Some PTA meeting or some shit was happening so most of my class couldn’t make the usual time. I pushed the class forward a half hour,” Billy explained, but Steve was only half listening, too focused on the way the other boy’s crop top was clinging to his chest. “See something you like?”

Steve’s eyes flew up to meet Billy’s, the question taking him by surprise. Billy was arching a brow, his ever present smirk in place and Steve didn’t miss the glint of a challenge in his eye. Steve swallowed hard. He was never one to back down from a challenge. 

Without a word, Steve closed the distance between them, his mouth twitching into some semblance of a smile when Billy’s eyes widened. It felt good to have the upper hand for once. Steve brought his hands to rest on Billy’s hips, walking the other boy backwards until his back was pressed against the lockers, and Billy’s fucking let him, eyes full of what Steve could now say with confidence was lust. 

Steve took his time, thumbs rubbing at Billy’s hip bones, nose brushing against the other boy’s. He let his fingers dance across Billy’s abs, biting his lip when he felt the muscles quiver beneath his touch, Billy’s breath hitching.

“Been thinking about this for weeks,” Billy confessed, groaning when Steve’s hand slid under his crop top, mapping out his chest, pausing to give his nipple a playful pinch. “Was gonna give up. D-didn’t think you were interested.”

And yeah, now Steve felt kind of stupid for not acting on this sooner.

“Wasn’t sure you were serious,” Steve told him, pressing in closer, dragging his nose up the column of Billy’s throat. 

“How could you not think I was--

Billy cut off with a gasp, fingers tangling in Steve’s hair when Steve finally got his lips on Billy’s neck. It should have been gross, considering Billy was still dripping with sweat, but it wasn’t. His skin was salty and hot and fuck, Steve couldn’t get enough of it. 

Steve nibbled just behind his ear, letting out a moan when Billy’s fingers tightened in his hair, hips twitching forward to press against the thigh Steve had between his legs. 

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Steve said when he pulled back to look at Billy’s face, taking in his flushed face, stomach tightening when the other boy’s eyelashes fluttered. He pressed his thumb to Billy’s full bottom lip. 

Steve groaned when Billy sucked the digit into his mouth, biting at the pad of his thumb and then Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He cupped Billy’s jaw, leaning in and finally,  _ finally _ , kissing him. 

One hand in Steve’s hair, the other on his ass, Billy gave back as good as he got. He licked into Steve’s mouth, rocking his hips forward and whimpering against Steve’s mouth. 

Steve was already on the edge, closer to coming than he’d like to admit as he rocked against Billy. Considering he hadn’t gotten laid in a long fucking time and Billy was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, he didn’t think anyone would blame him. 

Desperate to get Billy to come first, Steve slipped his hand under the hem of Billy’s stupid tight red shorts, smiling into the kiss when Billy clawed as his shoulders, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back against the lockers. 

“ _ Oh _ , shit, that’s good,” Billy groaned, fucking into Steve’s hand, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Yeah? You like that?” Steve asked, pressing his lips to Billy’s ear. “That’s it. Come on, you’re so close, I can feel it. It’s okay. You can come. Come for me,” Steve murmured and he really wasn’t sure where all the dirty talk was coming from. He was starting to second guess himself but then Billy tensed under him, coming hard over his fist, so apparently the dirty talk was a good call. He filed that information away for later. 

It took Billy a long couple of minutes to come back to himself and Steve tried to be patient but he was so hard he couldn’t help it, shoving his own shorts down and taking himself in hand. Billy’s eyes opened slowly, immediately dropping to watching as Steve jerked himself hard and fast. He reached out a hand, grabbing Steve’s ass and squeezing hard as he yanked him forward. 

“On me. Come on me,  _ pretty boy _ ,” Billy pleaded, sinking his teeth into Steve’s neck and that was all it took for Steve to tip over the edge with a choked off groan, coming in hot spurts over Billy’s exposed abs. 

Steve’s legs were shaking and, were it not for Billy’s arm around his waist he was pretty sure he would have fallen over. 

“Well...not exactly how I thought this evening was gonna go. Not that I’m complaining,” Billy said, smiling lazily at Steve. 

Steve chuckled, pushing Billy’s sweaty curls back from his forehead and kissing him, once, twice, three times before he summoned the little strength he had left to push himself away from the other boy and head back to his locker. He snagged his bag quickly, turning back to Billy, who still looked a little dazed. 

“My apartment is right down the block,” Steve said, hoping he wasn’t putting his foot in it. For all he knew this was just a one and done. 

“Uh, I definitely need a shower,” Billy said, gesturing to his torso, slick with sweat and come and yeah, Steve was blushing a little. 

“Right. Um, okay. I guess I’ll just--

“Whoa, hey, that wasn’t a no,” Billy said quickly, looking almost shy as he laced his fingers together with Steve’s. “I mean...your apartment got a shower?”

Steve grinned, offering Billy his sweatshirt so he didn’t scar the general public with the, uh,  _ art  _ on his abs. 

“It does. And you wanna know the best part?” Steve asked. 

Billy arched a brow as he finished tugging the sweatshirt over his head. 

“What?”

Steve smirked, thanking Robin for talking him into the apartment with the obnoxiously oversized shower, as he slid his hand down the back of Billy’s shorts and gave his ass a squeeze. 

“It’s big enough for two.”


End file.
